Carbon intensity (CI) is a fuel characteristic that is increasingly being measured and regulated in various jurisdictions within the U.S. and abroad (e.g., U.S. RFS2; LCFS in CA, BC, WA, OR, NEMA; EU-RED; UK-RTFO). CI can be used as a measure of net greenhouse gas emissions from across the fuel life cycle generally evaluated using lifecycle analysis (LCA) methods and specified per unit fuel energy, e.g., in units of gram CO2 equivalent emissions per mega-joule of fuel (gCO2e/MJ). For biofuels, carbon intensity measures can include emissions from sources associated with supplying inputs for agricultural production (e.g., fertilizers), fuel combustion, and certain or all process steps in between, which may be used to define a fuel production pathway, or simply a fuel pathway. LCA of carbon intensity can be set up as an accounting system with emissions to the atmosphere (e.g., combustion emissions) representing emissions accounting debits and flows from the atmosphere (e.g., carbon fixed from the atmosphere via photosynthesis) representing emissions accounting credits. The sign convention can be reversed relative to financial accounting, but this is how the terms are often used in practice.